


The Advantages of a Sprained Ankle

by silencedancer



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Community: 36_stratagems, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-22
Updated: 2011-11-22
Packaged: 2017-10-26 10:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silencedancer/pseuds/silencedancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hojo has a sprained ankle due to being attacked by a monster. He is not happy with this, but there is a silver lining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Advantages of a Sprained Ankle

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the DW community 36_stratagems and the prompt given to me was:
> 
> "34. Inflict injury on one's self to win the enemy's trust. Pretending to be injured has two possible applications. In the first, the enemy is lulled into relaxing his guard since he no longer considers you to be an immediate threat. The second is a way of ingratiating yourself to your enemy by pretending the injury was caused by a mutual enemy."
> 
> I used only original game canon when I wrote this fanfic as I usually do for my Hojo/Lucrecia fanfiction.

Professor Hojo hated being laid up in bed, especially when it was just a sprained ankle. It was thanks to that Turk's incompetence that a monster managed to get its hands on the scientist. At least, that's what Hojo told himself. He did not think very highly of the Turk named Vincent Valentine and recently the Turk even had the gall to try to get close to Hojo's beloved Lucrecia.

Now Hojo was in his room at Lucrecia's insistence and not working in the lab like he would rather be doing. He decided that it was better to listen to her as she could be rather pushy when she didn't get her way. That's why he loved her. So he decided to spend his afternoon reading a scientific paper which he was asked to review. He was so engrossed in his reading that the knocking on his door barely registered on his mind.

When the knocking got loud enough for it to disrupt Hojo's train of thought, he yelled out irritably, "Who is it?!"

"Uh, it's Lucrecia, you know, the woman you are dating?" said a feminine voice from the other side of the door.

Hojo immediately smiled and said, "You can come in, Lu," as he put down the paper he was reading. Lucrecia could always be counted on for making Hojo feel better in one way or another.

Quietly, Lucrecia opened the door and stepped in. She looked at Hojo and sighed.

"I think Vincent is feeling really guilty over the fact that you got hurt. He's moping around and asking about how you are," said Lucrecia.

"Is it even possible for him to even mope about more than he usually does?" Hojo sharply said before he turned back to reading the paper.

"He doesn't mope, Hojo. He's just a sensitive kind of guy," said Lucrecia with irritation as she glared at Hojo.

"Whatever you say, Lu," muttered Hojo.

Lucrecia walked up to Hojo and pushed down the paper he was holding. She looked straight into his eyes and said, "Anyways, what I came here to ask about is that Vincent wants to talk to you. I think he wants to apologize for not keeping a better eye on security."

Hojo sighed. "Fine, I'll do it, but only for you. Maybe this will keep him from trying to take you away from me."

"You're being paranoid about him again. He's just a friend and if you'd give him a chance, he's really nice," said Lucrecia and she turned to leave the room. "Oh and I'm going to bring Vincent up right now, if you're up to it."

"I'll see him later after I finish reading this paper. I would like to get this reviewed by the deadline they gave me," said Hojo with his attention primarily on the paper again.

Lucrecia just shook her head and left the room, muttering something about Hojo being more dedicated to his work than to her.

However, there were more than just scientific thoughts going through Hojo's head now that he knew that Vincent felt guilty. Of course, this now gave Hojo an advantage because while Vincent may be his rival for Lucrecia's affections, he was not the kind of man to take advantage of another man's injury. That was especially true when the injury was something that he was responsible for. Hojo just laughed at Vincent's naivety, shook his head and went back to his reading.

**Author's Note:**

> The characters in this story aren't mine, they belong to Square-Enix instead. Also, I make no money off of this.


End file.
